Gypsy Alchemist: Swept Away
by The Gypsy Alchemist
Summary: A 15 year old girl is a big fan of FMA. One day a tornado suddenly hits and takes her to the FMA world and meets Edward Elric and his brother. Now she must find a way home while trying to help this story have a happier ending. Full summary inside.
1. PROLOUGE: An Old Grave

**A.N.**_ This story will follow the Manga / Brotherhood storyline. I will be of need of some suggestions, so if you have any, leave it in a review or a private message. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST; FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD; OR THE MANGA, THEY BELONG TO THE COW**

**SUMMARY: **A 15 year old girl named Fandita, who is a big fan of Fullmetal Alchemist, is also the great granddaughter of a gypsy queen who protects her town from tornados. One day while visiting her great grandmother's grave, a tornado suddenly hits and takes her to the Fullmetal Alchemist world and meets Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. Now she must find a way home while trying to stop the Homunculi and help this story have a happier ending.

LINE BREAK

_Alchemy; the science of understanding, deconstruction and reconstruction of matter however, it is not an all powerful art, it is impossible to create something out of nothing; if one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange; the basis of all alchemy. In concordance to this law, there is a taboo among alchemists; Human Transmutation is strictly forbidden. For what can equal the value of a human soul? _

LINE BREAK

**PROLOUGE: AN OLD GRAVE**

"Why are you interested in that Fullmetal Alchemist crap Fandita?" said her sister while on their way to the cemetery, who has long dirty blond hair, green eyes, wearing a blue tank top, jeans and tennis shoes. "It is not crap Chasity, it is pure awesomeness. If you only give it a chance I am sure you will like it." said Fandita who has long brown hair with blond highlights and bangs, a purple tank top, orange Capri's and tennis shoes. "Says the one who gotten bangs just so she looks more like one of the characters." "SHUT UP CHASITY!" "MAKE ME ALCHEMY FREAK!" "That's The Gypsy Alchemist to you." "Whatever, let's just drop this off at her grave and go home." "Fine! I just hope there are not a lot of people there." "Because of your ability might go into overload?" "Yeah, physically feeling other people's emotions can have its advantages, but it can also be a real pain. I wish I had your ability of reading other people's hearts by touching them like you do." "Do not say that you have an awesome gift, you should be proud Fandita!" "I know. I know." They arrived at the cemetery to their great grandmothers grave the gypsy queen who protects their town still this very day from tornados, Charity Cooper. "Well we're here let's drop these flowers off and lets go Fandita." "You go on ahead; I will catch up with you in a bit." "Alright, if you are sure." "I'm sure." Fandita said as she saw her sister leave. "Something doesn't feel right." and as soon as she said that a tornado suddenly appeared and swept Fandita away. "AAAHH" "FANDITA!" Chasity said as she saw the tornado and ran back to the grave. "Damn! She's gone she's really gone, how am I going to explain this to everyone! FANDITA!"

LINE BREAK

**A.N. **_Sorry this isn't very long, hopefully the next one will be longer._


	2. Chapter 1: What The Hell!

_A.N. Sorry for the delay. I have to use a library's computer which has an hour time limit a day to type this story; I am a slow typer, school, being sick, helping my sister with the paper route, and writers block. _

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I would be stinking rich witch I am not**_

**SUMMARY: **A 15 year old girl named Fandita, who is a big fan of Fullmetal Alchemist, is also the great granddaughter of a gypsy queen who protects her town from tornados. One day while visiting her great grandmother's grave, a tornado suddenly hits and takes her to the Fullmetal Alchemist world and meets Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. Now she must find a way home while trying to stop the Homunculi and help this story have a happier ending.

LINE BREAK

_Nothing is impossible – Greed_

_What the hell? –Edward Elric_

LINE BREAK

**Chapter 1: What the Hell!**

Fandita was in a vast white open space with the only thing in sight was a large door. "Hello!" She yelled into the white abyss. "Anybody here!" '_This place it can't be!'_ She thought, '_Please let this be a dream!_' "_**Hello!**_" "Eep!" She jumped at the sound of the mysterious voice.

"Are you Truth?" She asked the white figure that suddenly appeared. "_**Indeed I am. I am The World, I am The Universe, I am Truth, I am All, I am One, and I am also You.**_"

"So what is my toll?" Fandita asked fearfully, "_**Your toll has already been paid, young gypsy. Look behind you.**_" She looked and right there was her great grandmother. "Great grandma?" Fandita took a step forward, towards her. "_**She was the one who brought you here so you can help save Amestris.**_" Truth explained, "_**Also one more thing, alchemy will be a natural amplifier for your gypsy powers and your family crest is actually a special transmutation circle, which can only be activated by your family's power.**_" The Gate started to open. "_**Good luck young gypsy. Oh you might also want to look at your hands.**_"

The Gate fully opened and dragged Fandita into it.

LINE BREAK

Chasity ran as fast as she can home. She could not believe her sister was gone, taken in front of her very eyes by the very thing her ancestors swore to protect this town from. She can see her house now, getting closer with each passing second. She got to door, practically ripping it off of its hinges, successfully scaring the living daylights out of her parents.

"Mom! Dad! Fandita's gone!" Scaring Mr. and Mrs. Cooper even more. "Gone! What do you mean gone!" Her father George proclaimed. "I mean she is gone! We were at the cemetery in front great grandma's grave. Then I suggested that we should go home and she said she would catch up later. So I started to leave but a tornado suddenly showed up out of nowhere, took her then disappeared without a trace!" Chasity explained.

"Chasity, if this is some kind of joke," Her mother Candace warned, "you will be so grounded." "I'm not joking, a tornado took her! You have to believe me!" Chasity said almost in hysterics.

"Alright Chasity calm down, we believe you." Her father stated calmly, "This is technally a case for the supernatural leaders. But we can't just pretend nothing is wrong, the normal people will get suspicious. So we will have to also get the local police involved, in order to avoid suspicion. First, we will contact the gypsy council. After we do that, then we will contact the police. I doubt the police can find her, but it will just be a cover up for the gypsy council investigations."

Mr. Cooper picked up the phone and called several members of the council and decided to meet together tonight at the old shack. He then called the police to report his daughter missing.

TIME SKIP

"Where was the last time you saw your sister?" Officer Stephen Slone asked Chasity when the police arrived at the Cooper home. "At the local cemetery, at our great grandmother's grave." Chasity replied the officer, conveniently forgetting the tornado taking her part. "And when was that?" He asked. "Around nine o'clock this morning." She replied. "Thank you for your time. I am going to talk to your parents now, alright." "Alright." Officer Slone stood up, shook Chasity's hand and went to the kitchen to talk to her parents. Oh when Fandita comes back from wherever she is, she is going to get it. Big Time!

LINE BREAK

Fandita fell and fell and hit the ground hard. "Ouch! That was so not cool." She complained. Fandita got up and saw in front of her was the edge of a forest and behind her a little ways off was Central City and Isaac McDougal; The Freezing Alchemist was standing right beside her, giving her a questioning look.

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

LINE BREAK

_A.N. Can you guess who said what in those last two lines? XD_

_Stay tuned for the next episode of Swept Away._

_BYE! _


End file.
